


A late apology to a child who was newly born into the world

by aumiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: A breathing joke or a lifelong freak (aka alien within)Which one is usually considered worse? You never ask.





	A late apology to a child who was newly born into the world

You do not know you are different from any other human species in the entire world

It’s not about your look, your race, your upbringing 

Like a birthmark that most of us didn’t ask for yet wouldn’t be bothered as much as you have to

Am I a robot? No.  
Am I an alien? No.  
Am I a monster? No.  
Am I a freak? Yes, we're afraid so.  
By the way in Chinese it translates as “strange embryo”（"怪胎"）, just exactly what you are. 

Nothing can be helped now. 

It's in the DNA after all.

That's what dumb people will say.

You've got nothing to prove this time.

You were created by a mid-aged bald professor who’s always smiling like putting up a slogan saying  
“take it easy everyone, not such a serious deal, isn’t it?”

That’s what you hate most about him , not for creating you without asking your consentment ,but for the truth that the man who created you only did it for a scientific laugh. 

Your biological family tree sees you as a joke and a chance to make fame or money if you died young enough.

A breathing joke or a lifelong freak (aka alien within)  
Which one is usually considered worse? You never ask.

And then you didn't die , you go to school like the normal kid from your neiborhood

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the common world , baby , you will always be the most beautiful thing in my life


End file.
